The present invention relates to an entertainment device, system and method.
Recently, with the advent of ever more powerful computers, real time tracking of objects using a video camera has become more achievable. Furthermore, such systems may be used to combine real images with virtual images so as to generate augmented reality images and produce a content-rich media experience for a user.
Additionally, augmented reality is increasingly being used in video game systems. For example, a video game called “The Eye of Judgement” published by Sony Computer Entertainment® uses a system where game cards may be detected by a video camera and augmented reality images generated such that game creatures may be displayed superimposed on the detected game cards. However, once a game card has been played, such systems may offer little further real time interaction with the game system. Furthermore, each game card is typically associated with a respective game feature such as a game object or game function. Therefore, in order to provide a rich user experience, many game cards may need to be available for use with the video game system.